


Depression Days

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Noodle Dragons, title is misleading i promise it's mostly fluff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: You and Hanzo are in an established relationship, and both have to deal with depression. During a bad day when you guys had promised you wouldn't isolate away from each other, and you do anyway. The dragons take it upon themselves to bring you back together.





	Depression Days

**Author's Note:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading!

It has been a hard couple of days for you and Hanzo. The both of you had promised you wouldn’t do this. Wouldn’t isolate yourselves from each other when you were having a depression episode. But here you are. And there he is. In completely different solitary locations. Lonely and feeling sorry for yourselves. Irritable and unmotivated. And only making yourselves feel worse.

Thankfully, something gives. But it’s not you or Hanzo. It’s the dragons. Hanzo has long since given up trying to control them when they feel the need to run around without his permission. And today he especially doesn't care.

They both gallivant their way through the halls of the watchpoint in search of you. Nobody pays them too much attention, aside from a few friendly hello’s, as everyone here knows them and has learned not to pay them much mind. Unless, of course, they are threatening to break something or are demanding to have their attention. It doesn't take them long to find you; your isolation spot doesn’t usually vary that much.

You are listening to music and reading something on your tablet when they invade your space. Instantly wreaking havoc, one of them leaps onto your shoulder. It wraps its body around your neck, distracting you, while the other leaps into your lap, takes the tablet from you, and bolts. You start yelling various amounts of obscenities at the creature, but it’s already far out of reach and does not care about your insults.

While its accomplice is still snug around your neck, like an odd and mischievous scarf, you hop up and chase the other dragon. You’ve got no hopes of catching the thief. It’s far too fast, and agile, even with it stopping every so often to look back to make sure you are still in pursuit. The dragon guides you to Hanzo and drops your tablet into his lap.

Hanzo barely even bats an eyelash at the scene. He’s far too used to the nonsense the dragons often bring his way. You’re out of breath and severely annoyed, but the dragons have got you to do exactly what they wanted.

The thief is trying to make up for its shenanigans by acting cute and innocent, like it didn’t just make you look like a fool. Looking up at you from Hanzo’s lap, it’s in a curled-up ball, and waggling its tail against his chest. If you didn’t know he was having a hard time, you could say Hanzo looks relaxed. Wrapped in a blanket, with a thermos to his right, earphones in, and the dragon in his lap.

You both smile meekly at each other and give brief greetings. Hanzo digs the tablet out from underneath the dragon and hands it back to you. You almost leave, but after not seeing him for a whole day it feels painful to even think about walking away. So you sit.

“I hope you do not mind,” he starts, his voice low and careful. “I made us both appointments.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but you would not have made it yourself. It was simple to make one for me, once yours had been scheduled. We will only regress if we insist on dealing with this on our own.”

Of course, he is right. Hanzo is a person who, these days, is always so full of patience and wisdom, despite his unfortunate natural demeanor that gives off vibes of hostility. But you know better. Really, you’ve always known better. It’s one of the reasons you've become lucky enough to have his companionship.

You sit in comfortable silence. Hanzo has his eyes closed, looking serene and peaceful without meaning to. The sun is casting a glow over his face, and you can't help but gawk. The wind is crisp and refreshing, but it is also freezing. Your body is starting to shake in a protest.

“Why do you always choose the windiest places to sulk in?”

Hanzo smirks, knowing the question is rhetorical, so he does not answer.

Instead, he looks at you with familiar, comforting, brown eyes that still make you weak, and says, “We did not keep to our word did we?”

No, you didn't, but you’re only human. And two self-proclaimed works in progress. You’ll get there, even with a few bumps in the road.

“We’re here now yeah?”

Hanzo holds open the blanket, an invitation for you to join him. You might have gotten up a little too fast, letting off your eagerness to be warm and close to him. But really, what does it matter? Is it so bad that someone knows that you need them, when the truth is he’s just as eager to have you near him?

Once you’ve gotten comfortable, the dragon around your neck shimmies down into your lap. It rests its head on your thigh, and the other dragon does the same with Hanzo’s. Their noses touch ever so slightly in one of the most precious sights you’ve ever seen. You and Hanzo both give them scratches and pets as silent expressions of gratitude for being the ties that kept the two of you from dealing with a bad day alone.

Hanzo gently sticks ones of his earbuds into your ear, so you can both listen to the same thing. One of the better personality traits that the two of you share is a common love for music. With his arm wrapped around your shoulder and your head resting up against his chest, you nearly fall asleep.

Hanzo hums. The sound reverberates through his chest, and he has your attention.

“I will need to remember this.”

You say playfully, “You’re being vague again.”

He softly chuckles and explains, “How this feels, having you here. It feels much better than it did only a few moments ago when I was alone. I need to remember this, for next time.”

You pick up his hand and give it a quick kiss, “I agree, and if we don't hopefully the dragons won’t mind reminding us again.”

The dragons give soft little whines in response, as if to say, _Of course not._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
